When The Sun Goes Down
by CArfwedsonFan91
Summary: When Zosia and Ollie go to New York for a conference, will they be forced to confront their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone! I've been wanting to write a #Zollie fanfiction for a while but haven't quite managed to get any ideas until this point. It's set around mid-August; the same storyline as the show- Zosia is dating Seb, and Ollie has realised that he has feelings for Zosia. Just my take on how Ollie can confront these feelings. Enjoy!**

'Ah good morning' Elliot smiled, greeting his team in the staff room as Zosia took a sip from her coffee and Oliver adjusted his scrubs, standing ready to start the day. 'Im glad you're both here. Before we begin, I have some exciting news from our American cousins' he began, looking excited, brandishing a piece of paper as he poured some boiling water into his mug to make a coffee. Both Zosia and Ollie looked up at the Professor, but he didn't speak.  
'Don't keep us in suspense, Professor' Ollie chimed, sitting down again, reaching for his mug he'd placed on the coffee table.  
'I'm trying to build an atmosphere' he laughed, before he continued. 'Greyslow Cardio Centre in New York are hosting a worldwide week-long Cardiothoracic and Cardiovascular Conference next month, and Darwin have been invited to attend. And what with Jac being on maternity leave, and Mo being away with Adele, that leaves...' He smiled...'us!'  
'Seriously?' Zosia smiled, her face lit up with the prospect of visiting the Big Apple.  
'Indeed- it's very exciting, a fascinating event too. Now the board have agreed to pay for our flights and accommodation, so get packing, we're off to New York!' Elliot smiled. 

_One month later_

Just over a month later, both Zosia and Ollie were waking up in their separate flats to get ready to go the airport, and while Zosia, in her flat with Dom and Arthur, was nursing a hangover, Ollie in his flat where he lived alone received a text from Elliot:  
 _I'm so sorry Ollie, I have the flu and won't be able to come the conference until later in the week, if at all. Enjoy yourselves, learn as much as you can. See you when you get back, the hotel is booked under Mr Hanssen, although the board know I'm not going and have changed the booking to a double room without a sofabed now. Pass on my apologies to Zosia'  
_ Ollie wasn't sure how to feel. He was nervous at the prospect of spending a week alone with Zosia, but he was also excited for the same reason. Since Tara died he hadn't felt like he could love anyone else, have feelings for anyone else. Elliot putting the two of them together to work as a team had forced them to become allies rather than enemies, and Ollie started to realise he cared for the young F2. Unfortunately for him, this was the same time as Zosia started to date Seb Coulter. A patient had described him as a 'smarmy little man' and Ollie couldn't agree more. However, Zosia seemed to like him, but in his opinion, seemed to be being brainwashed. Either way, this week was just going to be him and Zosia. No Seb. No Elliot. Just him and Zosia.

He picked Zosia up at her flat ready to drive them to the airport, and as she stepped out, wearing sunglasses, a striped maxi skirt, a dark burgundy blazer and black vest top, Ollie was amused at how hungover she looked.  
'Don't tell me you went out last night?'  
'No, I stayed in with Seb and the boys, we ended up drinking 4 bottles of wine. Seb wanted me to have a send off'  
'Why? You'll only be away a week' Ollie guffawed, and Zosia nodded.  
'I know, but then the boys heard about wine and we made a night of it.'  
'And your boyfriend didn't mind sharing you?' Ollie teased and Zosia rolled her eyes.  
'Nope, anyway, can we change the subject? Thinking about last night is making me feel ill' and then she saw Ollie smirk. 'Because I can't think about wine' she quickly rescued herself, knowing that Ollie was intuitive enough to pick up any innuendo in what she said.

The pair checked in at Heathrow and after they got through security, they went into a shop to buy a bottle of water and something for breakfast, although Zosia still didn't feel up to eating. As they sat in the departure lounge, Ollie snatched Zosia's passport from her hands.  
'Oi, what are you doing?' She argued as she sat up and tried to reach back towards her passport but Ollie was lifting it away from her.  
'I need some entertainment, let me see your passport photo'  
'No, it's embarrassing' she moaned, still trying to reach, standing up to try but Ollie had managed to open the photo page before she managed, so she sat back down next to him in surrender, opening an bottle of water.  
'Wow' he blurted, and Zosia turned to look at him.  
'What?'  
'Nothing, it's just I saw this picture on a poster outside, it said 'wanted'' he smirked, pointing his thumb behind him and laughing as she thumped him in the arm.  
'You're being annoying' she replied, trying not to laugh, but then as she opened Ollie's passport, she let out a loud guffaw, and threw her hand over her mouth to control herself, and Ollie rolled his eyes as if he knew what she was about to say.  
'I was only 21' he defended as Zosia continued to laugh.  
'You have a pornstache!' She laughed hysterically as she tried to catch her breath. 'In what world did you think a pornstache looked good?! Oh my god that's the funniest thing I've ever seen! What film was this?'  
'Oh be quiet, it isn't a pornstache, whatever that is' he argued, laughing, and then he noticed Zosia's face drop as she looked at the departure board. 'What is it?'  
'Delayed, 4 hours.' Wonderful.

While Ollie played games on his phone and read, Zosia managed to sleep for the delay time and by the time she woke up, amazingly she felt fresher and more alert and able to enjoy the anticipation of heading off to New York. On the plane, they were seated next to each other and after about half an hour of chatting, Ollie decided to up the tempo.  
'I'm afraid you're unlikely to get a good nights sleep with me in the same room' Ollie smirked, opening a magazine. As with their shifts together, he loved winding the F2 up, and when it came to banter, she gave as good as she got.  
'Why? Do you snore? Fall out of bed? I'd understand, your head is big enough' Zosia smirked.  
'No but I do kick people in my sleep and steal the covers' he retorted.  
'Who said we're sharing a bed?' She asked, raising an eyebrow and turning her head to face him.  
'Elliot'  
'Uh huh... and why couldn't you two share and I sleep on the sofabed? She asked, suspicious.  
'I couldn't put poor Elliot through that'  
'Or why couldn't you sleep on the sofa bed and I share with Elliot?' She thought again, raising an eyebrow again.  
'I couldn't put poor Elliot through that' he repeated, grinning a cheeky grin and poking his tongue out as Zosia's mouth dropped open in shock.  
'Charming' she smirked sarcastically as she shoved him. 'I don't know what offends me more- the fact you want to wake me up, or the fact that you wouldn't put Elliot through being in my vicinity' she sighed. 'Why can't one of us have the bed and the other one have the sofa bed?'  
'The board contacted the hotel, it's cheaper to stay in a double room without it...the trust won't fork out for something that isn't needed.' He smirked as she rolled her eyes.  
'Ok...I'm guessing I'm stuck with you then'  
'Oh cheer up F2, there are worse things surely?' he smirked, as he nudged her arm. Zosia smiled, rolled her eyes and shook her head before putting her headphones in, and Ollie smiled back before doing the same. Maybe this trip would be a good chance for him to get closer to Zosia.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who read, favourited, followed etc (or any or all of the above!) the first chapter, and thank you to NiamhMcGrady-Fanpage and Guest for your reviews** **I really appreciate the support from reads and reviews so thank you!**

 **Special thanks to NiamhMcGrady-Fanpage for the wonderful idea left in the review of the last chapter, so full credit to its use in this chapter!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this next instalment**

Zosia and Ollie arrived in New York in the early evening and were in awe of the bright lights of the city that never sleeps.  
'Do you fancy going out for some drinks tonight?' Ollie asked, looking outside the taxi window with awe. 'It looks like there are loads of nice bars around here, we should celebrate being in direct contact with each other for 12 hours at the airport and on the flight and not wanting to kill each other' he smirked and Zosia smirked back.  
'Oh no, we can't go then' she smirked as he nudged her playfully and she shoved him back, laughing. 'Yeah that sounds good, let's just get the hotel, drop the bags and head out' she smiled. 'Oh, I should let Seb know we got here ok' she remembered, pulling out her phone.  
'Oh, how considerate, Seb wanting to know I got here safely too' he rolled his eyes sarcastically and Zosia shook her head and smiled. 'So...you two are officially...?'  
'Together? Yes' Zosia confirmed, not looking up from her phone as she sent him a quick text. Ollie nodded and then looked down at her phone.  
'You know that message probably just cost you a fortune?'  
'Not me- Seb gave me this phone before you picked me up, he's paying the bills on it- he doesn't care how much it costs him to contact him while I'm here, so he said to text as soon as possible and to keep him posted- he just worries, bless him'  
'And that's not controlling…' Ollie muttered under his breath, widening his eyes sarcastically and Zosia didn't respond. In the hindsight that immediately followed he was relieved, suddenly remembering all the times she'd flown off the handle when he'd criticised her boyfriend or their relationship. He wasn't sure whether she didn't hear him, or was just ignoring him, but she changed the subject all the same.  
'Shall we get some food as well? I'm starving' she complained, and Ollie nodded.

After Zosia and Ollie went out for dinner and drinks, they went back to the hotel where they were pretty tired so decided to get an early night in preparation for the first day of the conference. They had both consumed several beers to go with their meals, and were tipsy, but only to the extent that they were more silly than usual. Ollie tripped her in the corridor and she shoved him playfully as they let themselves into the room. 'I guess I'm changing in the bathroom then' Ollie gulped as Zosia started to undress as soon as they got into the room. Ollie and Zosia changed in separate rooms and when Ollie came out of the bathroom, he laughed as she saw Zosia climb into the double bed and immediately try and position herself as close to the edge as possible. 'Well you're not gong to get a good nights sleep curled up on the edge of the bed like that' Ollie laughed. She turned to look at him and rolled her eyes.  
'I have a boyfriend, it doesn't feel right sharing a bed with another man' she slurred.  
'Calm down, I'm not a predator' Ollie smirked and Zosia threw a pillow at him. 'Honestly, you'll fall out and then you'll be moaning at me'  
'I'm fine, thanks' she replied. 'Anyway, let's just go to bed, we've got an early start tomorrow' she yawned as she turned over and Ollie turned off the light. He sat up on his phone, deciding that if he waited until Zosia was asleep, he could pull her back onto the bed so that she wouldn't roll out. He looked at her, and admired her as she slept. She looked peaceful, content. She had a small smile on her face, her eyelashes flickered ever so slightly and he smiled at her. She was so beautiful, and all he wanted was to tell her. But for now, he lay down and smiled as he started to fall asleep next to Zosia.

The next morning, Zosia woke up with a smile on her face as she thought she had her arm around Seb's waist but she shot up out of bed when she realised she actually had her arm around Ollie.  
'What the..?' she shouted with fright as she adjusted to her surroundings and remembered about the bed situation discussion the day before on the flight. Ollie woke up with a start and as his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked up at her. 'What's going on?'  
'You were about to fall off the bed in the night, I pulled you back up. You obviously wriggle a lot in your sleep if you ended up right next to me, I'd left us with enough space' he pointed out and she calmed down.  
'Yeah I guess you're right...' She sighed. 'Anyway let's get breakfast before it all starts' she changed the subject again, not wanting to continue this conversation- she would rather forget the embarrassment of waking up in Ollie's arms.  
'I knew we should have just left it, that queue was insane' Zosia complained, slightly out of breath and she and Ollie ran down the corridor of the venue of the conference as they were late for their first lecture.  
'Those bagels were amazing though' Ollie grinned, taking one last bite of his before wrapping up the rest of his and putting it in his bag. They opened the door slowly and quietly and hoped to be able to just slip into some empty seats at the back, and thankfully there were two aisle seats left, one in front of the other. They were amazed at how packed the room was, and they were a little embarrassed about being late but nobody turned around, and nobody seemed too bothered.  
Zosia took the seat immediately in front of Ollie and as she settled down and started taking notes from a speech being given by a world-renowned surgeon, Ollie's eyes glistened with mischief and he playfully kicked the back of her seat with a sharp shock. She stopped writing for a second and the when she started again, he kicked the seat again, and Zosia turned around abruptly to face him.  
'You're like a child, stop it' she scolded in a harsh whisper, trying not to laugh as he innocently looked away. Ollie grinned and poked his tongue out as he then proceeded to throw pieces of rubber at her and poke her in the shoulder. He was sure that other doctors here who could see him must have been thinking that he was being immature but in his mind, he was too funny and he had to get through the day by winding up the F2. Zosia, meanwhile, was formulating a plan of her own to get her own back on her colleague being annoying...and she grinned at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I've become a bit addicted to writing this story haha, so here's the next chapter- I think I'm going to need to get this story out of my system before continuing with 'Be Brave, Cara' so it shouldn't be too long before I'm back focussing on that one! Thank you so much to my readers, and to guests, Nemo and NiamhMcGrady-fanpage for the really kind reviews!**

The next couple of days at the conference passed by with a mixture of fascinating talks, speeches, demonstrations, and other patrons observing Ollie's and Zosia's obvious connection with each other. The way they talked to each other, the way they nudged the other when they said something crude, simply the way they were together. The only person there who didn't see this yet, was Zosia. It was half way through the week and as the pair went to return to the conference from the hotel, having changed into their scrubs for practical demonstrations, Ollie realised that his shenanigans at the first lecture had not gone unpunished when he opened a new bottle of diet coke...  
'What the fuck?!' He shouted as it exploded all over him, and the room. Zosia had been doing some research into what happens when you mix mentos with diet coke, and while Ollie had been in the shower that morning, she threaded a mento onto some string, carefully positioned it at the stop of the bottle in the neck where he wouldn't see it. When she put the lid back on, she cut away the excess string so that when he opened the bottle, the mento would immediately drop into the coke. When he heard Zosia's loud, hearty laugh from the bathroom he smirked. He knew that he needed to get her back for that...'yes, yes, very good' he nodded resolutely and Zosia stepped out of the bathroom, still laughing her heart out.  
'Don't mess with me Valentine, I live with Dom, I know all the pranks going' she smirked as she passed Ollie a towel to clean himself up with. 'Change your scrubs and we'll head off' she laughed as she patted him on the shoulder.

The pair found the demonstrations interesting and later, they went out for dinner again and while Ollie was struggling to eat sushi with chopsticks, Zosia laughed like a seasoned pro. His face when he ate a lump of wasabi caused Zosia to explode with laughter, and he sat with a soured expression on his face as he tried to drink away the flavour.  
'If you find it hard to laugh at yourself, I'll happily do it for you' Zosia smirked as Ollie took a deep breath.  
'I think you're doing that already aren't you?' He smirked. 'Let's play a game' he smiled, and Zosia leaned forward slightly. 'Let's see how long you can hold your breath' he smiled, and Zosia looked confused. At this point, Ollie reached over to the revolving platform and picked up a random dish that had sea urchin sushi on. Zosia was already finding it hard not to laugh but as soon as she saw his face as he tried the delicacy, she couldn't help but laugh. 'You're really bad at this game' he grimaced. 'Why did I let you talk me into having sushi?'  
'I know the real reason you don't like it is because it reminds you of the characters in Finding Nemo' she retorted as he choked on his drink, 'but you need to get over this love of Marvin and Dory, it isn't healthy' she grinned and Ollie kicked her playfully under the table.  
As the pair laughed, Zosia's phone bleeped and she picked it up quickly and smiled to herself- it was a text from Seb. Ollie felt himself tense up with jealousy. What he wouldn't give to have her smile at a message from him like that...  
'What does that smarmy little man want now?' Ollie sighed as he slumped back into his seat. Zosia looked up at him in disbelief.  
'What?!' She gasped, she couldn't believe he had just described her boyfriend in such a hostile way.  
'What do you see in him, anyway?' he asked, sounding a little more annoyed than he meant it to.  
'Really? We're having this conversation?' Zosia replied, her voice raising gradually. 'For your information, Oliver, I find him charming. He cares about me, he keeps me on my toes, and he is full of surprises. He worries about me when I'm away from him, so I need to reply when I get his messages' she snapped. 'What the hell is your problem? I know you don't like him but you haven't given him a chance!' She shouted, and by now other customers were watching them. 'Are you jealous? Is that it?!' She shouted and Ollie remained quiet. She didn't give him a chance to answer, instead she stood, grabbed her coat from the back of her seat and stormed away.  
'Zosia, wait-'  
'Just leave me alone!' She shouted back as she stormed out of the restaurant and went to find a bar so she could drown her sorrows. Ollie slumped back, berating himself that he has ruined his chance to get closer to Zosia. He knew that she would be better off with him. She was different around Seb, subservient almost, didn't like letting him down or upsetting him. And the whole business with the phone and the messages, it was like she relied on him and he knew that if he was her boyfriend, he wouldn't insist on her being so reliant on him, like she seemed to be on Seb. He felt she was being controlled in some way, and if only he could make her see this.

Ollie paid the bill and went back to the hotel with a bottle of wine while Zosia sat in a bar, drinking herself into oblivion. How dare Ollie cast judgement on her relationship, what was it to him anyway? She was so angry at him that as she continued drinking, she didn't notice a group of men, a similar age to her, looking over in her direction. As they approached, two of them sat either side of her.  
'Hey good looking, can we get you a drink?' one of them smiled flirtatiously. Zosia ignored them, and then the other one started speaking.  
'It's rude to ignore someone when they're speaking to you'  
'Yeah? Well I say it's rude to proposition a woman in a bar, surrounding her when she's obviously not interested. Now fuck off, would you?' She snapped as she took another shot and stood to leave. As she stumbled out of the door, she had underestimated how much she had drunk and as she stumbled, she twisted her ankle painfully. As she tried to get up off the ground, she looked up and her heart started to pound as the men from the bar approached her again. They pulled her up, hauling her from the ground heavy-handedly and then pinned her up against a wall. One of them got up in her face, close enough for her to feel their angry breath on her face. She felt her heart pound and her head spin in panic.  
'Now why would a pretty little thing like you be so rude?' He snarled before spitting in her face. The man's grip tightened and Zosia, although drunk, tried her best to break free, but his friends held onto her too.  
'We're doing you a favour, sweetie' another man whispered in a sinister tone, but then she sharply kneed one of them in the crotch and she quickly ran, which with the pain in her ankle was agony. She figured that they didn't chase her because men chasing after a woman on her own in the middle of the night in a bustling city would be suspicious, and although she had escaped, she was desperate to be back in the safety of the hotel room. She wanted Ollie. She hadn't even thought about it, but when she felt as unsafe and vulnerable as this, she wanted Ollie. She didn't realise it yet...but Seb hadn't even entered her mind.

Tears running down her face, she sprinted as best as she could with her ankle into the lift and when it reached her floor, she ran to the room and started banging on the door. Ollie, meanwhile, had been sitting on the bed having been working his way through the wine, opened the door to find a very shaken, upset and scared Zosia. She threw his arms around him and he held her as she cried into his chest.  
'Zosia? Zosia what's happened, are you ok?!' He gasped, holding onto her as he helped her into the room and sat her down on the bed.  
'Men...men, they, um...-'  
'Did they hurt you?!' He gasped, feeling bubbling anger rise from his core. Zosia shook her head.  
'I hurt my ankle, they tried to...I don't know...I thought they were going to...to-' she broke down again and Ollie held her and she relaxed into his embrace. 'I'm so sorry I shouted' she sobbed eventually and Ollie shushed her comfortingly, stroking her back.  
'No no, I'm sorry' he reassured as he pulled away, and he wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. They may have been drunk, but they knew how much they wanted each other. 'Zosia did they do anything to you?' He asked calmly and kindly. Zosia shook her head.  
'They pinned me up and spat on me, then I managed to escape' she sniffed. 'My ankle really hurts' she moaned and as Ollie examined it, he could see it was just sprained.  
'I think it's just badly sprained, you'll need to rest it' he concluded, and then as he helped clean up Zosia's hands which were grazed, and her face with tear stained make up, and as he did she reached her hand up to his cheek, and turned his face towards her.  
'Thank you' she whispered, before they looked into each other's eyes. The look lingered, and neither of them could bring themselves to look away. As they moved closer together simultaneously, their lips grazed momentarily and then they pulled away slightly, but then they both moved together again and started to kiss properly. Ollie wrapped his arms around Zosia's waist, and she moved her arms around his shoulders as their kisses got deeper. Neither of them thought for even a second that they shouldn't have been doing this...it felt natural. It felt right. They both knew what was going to happen, and they both knew they wanted to...

 **A/N I'll leave the rest to your imaginations- with the swearing and suggestiveness, I think this is as far as M rated can go ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Told you all I was addicted to writing this! This is the penultimate chapter (the final part should you be with you by Wednesday evening at the very latest as I'm half way through writing it!)**

 **Many thanks to the Guests for your reviews! They're really encouraging me to keep writing, so thank you! Also thank you to Chloe for your review (I cant PM you!)-** **I have considered writing more into the M rating but I am worried about crossing into MA territory (the categories are quite vague, aren't they?!) so I'd rather keep the themes quite suggestive for this fic, even if what I have written is more like a "T" rating :-) I hope this doesn't detract from your enjoyment of the story, I just want to play it safe for now. Thank you for your support *smiles***

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the final part is on its way in the next couple of days!**

The next morning, Zosia woke up with her arm wrapped around Ollie's waist, and Ollie's arm around her. After smiling sleepily, Zosia shot sitting out of bed when she realised, once again, that she wasn't cuddling into Seb, and then she screamed when she realised that both she and Ollie were naked. As she leapt out of bed, she winced and swore as she had forgotten all about her ankle, which was now multiple shades of blue and purple, and her head pounded spectacularly. Everything was coming back to her now- the argument in the restaurant, the men at the bar, falling over.  
Ollie woke up and he himself was surprised at the state of the pair of them. 'Ah...' he blurted, looking around. Zosia had grabbed a blanket and had covered herself up.  
'Did we..?' Zosia reluctantly asked, and when Ollie didn't respond, she panicked. 'Did I cheat on Seb last night?!'  
Ollie smirked and Zosia punched him. 'This isn't funny! Oh my god I'm the worst person ever' she shrieked as she ran her hands through her hair, clutching at her scalp. She was panicking, how could she have been so stupid? Ollie could have chosen this time to be diplomatic, but sadly, this was Oliver Valentine, and when he had something to say, he said it.  
'Are you though? He doesn't love you, not really' Ollie blurted, forgetting his filter. Zosia looked at him with the same worried look.  
'Ollie we're not talking about this again' she snapped, hoping it would ward him off the conversation that had caused her to storm off in the first place.  
'So what was this then?' He piped up, raising his arms in a questioning gesture. 'You wanted it, and you enjoyed it, sooner or later you'll accept that' he stood, gently pointing at her as he wandered into the bathroom.  
Annoyingly, Ollie was right. She did enjoy it. Seb was charismatic, confident, charming...but Ollie, he was different. He didn't take himself too seriously, or anyone for that matter, and he always pushed the boundaries of what kind of banter is acceptable... Although on the surface Seb sounded like the perfect boyfriend, she often felt like she was there to look at for Seb. More like something for him to enjoy. And as much as it pained her to admit this to herself, being intimate with Ollie had given her a thrill, it was exciting and she felt good about herself...there was obvious chemistry, which when she really thought about it, she'd been ignoring for far too long. With Seb, there was nothing. And then it dawned on her- last night, when she was scared and feeling vulnerable, it was Ollie she seeked out and wanted to be there. She felt horrible, but she didn't even think about Seb until she woke up that morning. She liked Seb, of course she did. She wouldn't waste her time otherwise. But now she was getting an overwhelming feeling that she _was_ wasting her time, and there may have been some truth to Ollie's words...  
'I'm going for a walk' Zosia surrendered, picking her clothes up off the floor and dressing in record time.  
'Zosia you need to be careful' Ollie called out but it was too late, she had already slammed the door. She stormed out of the hotel. She needed to get her head straight.

Zosia wandered to a cafe near Central Park and got out her phone- her phone, not the one Seb gave her, and scrolled through her contacts, needing a friend. She reached Dom's number, and tried to FaceTime him. He would either pick up or he'd be on shift...and thankfully for her, he picked up almost straight away.  
'I'm surprised you remembered us lowly folk while you're living it up in the Big Apple, Marchie' he smirked as Zosia smiled at him, finding it hard to hold back the tears. As she welled up, Dom became concerned. 'Zosh? What's wrong?' He asked, looking worried and sympathetic.  
'Are you alone?' She asked him, and he nodded. 'I don't know what to do' she said quietly, her voice trembling, hands shaking.  
'Ok lady, start from the beginning- what's happened?'  
'I...I slept with Ollie' Zosia blurted and Dom, although surprised, was supportive.  
'Zosh, I'm going to be totally honest here...I knew it was only a matter of time' he smiled kindly, and Zosia looked at him in disbelief- how was it this obvious to everyone else? 'The chemistry between you two- everyone can see it. And it's not there when you're with Seb...despite the fact that he's the resident heartthrob' He admitted. 'How did you come to, you know?' He asked, lifting a mug and taking a drink.  
'I hurt myself last night, and some men tried to...' She quickly shook herself off, and before Dom could get a word in edgeways, she continued. 'When I got away...I only thought of Ollie...I needed him.' She sniffed, and Dom looked at her sympathetically. 'I feel so guilty- I cheated, Dom' she cried, her eyes welling up again. Dom looked sympathetic.  
'Zosh are you ok?!' He asked, shocked that she'd glazed over this detail. She nodded quickly to reassure him.  
'Only a sprained ankle...Dom what am I going to do?' She asked, desperate for an answer.  
'This is me you're talking to, ok? So I want you to be honest with me, and yourself. How did you feel, during?'  
Zosia took a deep breath. 'I felt...good...it was like there really is a connection between us...like it was love, not just sex...oh my god' and then it dawned on her...Dom sat back and smiled kindly.  
'I think you've just answered your own question' he smiled.  
'Please don't tell anyone about this' she panicked. 'I'm going to talk to Ollie, and I need to think about what I'm going to say to Seb' Zosia asked, thinking hard. 'Thank you, Dom' she smiled and he smiled back.  
'Pfffft don't mention it. It's what I'm here for, remember?' Dom smiled and she smiled back. After talking for a while longer, Zosia decided to go back and face what she had done...

As she reached the hotel room, she stopped just outside the door and took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking slightly and she was nervous. She took a deep breath and let herself in, to find Ollie sitting on the edge of the bed. It was obvious had had been feeling emotional as well, as he had tears in his own eyes.  
'I didn't think Mr Valentine knew how to cry' Zosia laughed as she sat next to him. He laughed too, and they turned to face each other. 'I think we need to talk about what happened...' Zosia began, and Ollie felt his heart start to sink. He knew he shouldn't have let last night happen, and now he was responsible for ruining Zosia's relationship- how could he be so selfish? 'You were right' she admitted, and Ollie looked at her, confused. 'I don't know what will happen now...but I do know that last night was, amazing. And when I managed to escape, it was you I wanted. Not Seb, you. If that's anything to go by, then maybe I shouldn't even be with Seb...' Zosia continued, and Ollie took her hand.  
'Are you sure about this Zosia?' He asked, stroking her hands with his thumbs. 'I don't want you to throw everything away-'  
'Ollie, you don't get it. I don't want to throw away something- someone- who has been under my nose the whole time...' She said, a little quieter. She looked at him and he turned to look into her eyes. 'Do you...do you understand what I'm trying to say?' She asked, and Ollie nodded slowly as Zosia closed her eyes gently and they moved together and kissed. Both of them smiled into the kiss, enjoying the butterflies in their stomachs and Ollie was overwhelmed that just a couple of hours before, he feared the worst from this situation, yet here they were.  
As they pulled away reluctantly, they rested their foreheads against each other and looked into each other's eyes and smiled shyly.  
'I feel so miserable without you, it's almost like having you here' he grinned cheekily as Zosia nudged him with her shoulder as he put his arm over her. 'Not that I want to ruin the moment...but what are you going to say to Seb?' He asked and Zosia sighed, shrugging.  
'I'm just going to have to tell him straight' she sighed. 'But I know I'm making the right decision' she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has read this fanfic, we've reached the final chapter! I'd like to thank NiamhMcGrady-Fanpage for another lovely review** **I just saw it as I was getting ready to post this next part, so just wanted to get that in quickly before I post! Enjoy, everyone!**

The time had come for Zosia and Ollie to return to Holby, and while they were certain they were returning as more rounded people given the knowledge and skills the conference had given them, they were returning having found something that had been missing from both of their lives. Only one thing remained on their minds- Zosia's relationship status with Seb. She had gone quiet with him for the past couple of days, claiming for signal to be bad or too busy to reply to his messages straight away, but in truth she just couldn't face it.  
Before they left, they decided to take a boat out to the Statue of Liberty, and as the pair joined other tourists on the boat watching the magnificent monument go by, Ollie wrapped his arms around Zosia's middle from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. She leaned her head slightly to one side to lean on his and then they turned their faces towards each other and kissed. 'Thank you' she whispered, a small shy smile appearing on her face.  
'What for?'  
'For showing me what I was missing all along' she smiled and they just stood, watching the Statue of Liberty go by, Ollie's arms still holding her close. When their tour finished, they headed to the airport and waited to return to Holby as a (nearly) official couple.

On the flight back, Ollie fell asleep and Zosia fancied pulling just one more prank, and she chose yet another classic- the 'Ross-and-Rachel-from-Friends style', drawing on Ollie's face. She smirked as she pulled out an eyeliner pencil she had in her hand luggage and proceeded to draw spectacles, a goatee, and she contemplated drawing a penis but as he started to wake she decided to quit while she was ahead, and so she couldn't laugh at him and give it away too quickly, she instantly pretended to sleep.  
As the pair stepped off the plane, Ollie was met with a mixture of confused, weirded out and amused looks from other passengers and the crew, while Zosia remained silently resolute behind him, trying not to draw attention to herself by laughing. When he eventually realised what had happened, he smiled sarcastically. 'Forgive my girlfriend, she thinks she's hilarious' he rolled his eyes, and then he caught Zosia looking at him weirdly.  
'You just called me your girlfriend' Zosia smirked.  
'Well that's what you are isn't it? He smirked back, putting his arm over her shoulder as they walked back into the airport to wait to get through passport control.  
'Let me finish with Seb first' Zosia sighed, and then smiled, looking up at him. 'so, is my boyfriend going to stay over tonight?' She smiled cheekily and he put his arm over her shoulder.  
'I don't know, I'd better check with him first, he might be washing his hair' he smirked and she nudged him again. 'Yeah, why not? Should make it into a date night' he smiled. Once they got through passport control, baggage reclaim and customs, they found Ollie's car and headed back to Holby. Zosia, although managing to hide it until this point, was nervous about telling Seb it was over between them, and even more nervous to tell him why. She went quiet in the car, and Ollie could see how nervous she was. She kept fidgeting, playing with her sleeves. He noticed that she always did that when she wasn't comfortable, so he placed a soft gentle hand on her knee to comfort her when he pulled up outside the hospital.  
'Hey? There's no rush, ok?' Ollie said, reassuringly, running a hand over her knee. 'You don't need to tell him today if you don't want to-'  
'I do...if I don't, I don't see how I can spend the night with you' she sighed nervously, but squeezing Ollie's hand as it sat on her knee. 'My mind is made up. It's you and me, Valentine.'

'Hello gorgeous, I was wondering when you'd get here, how was the flight?' Seb smiled, standing up from his desk and approaching Zosia who stood awkwardly in the doorway. He kissed her and Zosia froze, hardly reciprocating at all. As Seb pulled away, he could feel something was wrong, what with this, and her silence with the texts and FaceTime messages. She shuffled nervously and sat down.  
'Can we talk?' Zosia asked nervously, looking up at him. Seb tensed, and sat down. Zosia was nervous- her palms started to sweat, and she knew that if she didn't just come out and say it, she never would. 'It's over' she blurted, suddenly feeling a weight lift from her shoulders and feeling like she could breathe again. She realised that she had hardly breathed since she stepped into the office. Seb was silent, he just stared ahead. 'Seb, did you hear me?' She asked quietly so as not to startle him.  
'I want you to tell me why' he said, almost expressionless. However, Zosia could tell he was angry. She remained silent, and he looked at her, trying to make eye contact. 'Zosia?! Tell me!' he raised his voice, causing Zosia to shrink back into the seat she was sitting in. He stood abruptly, and ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. 'Valentine...is it him? Did something happen when you were away?' Seb replied, his voice cold and hard. Zosia nodded, and he paced angrily, running his hand over his head as one does when stressed.  
'I'm so sorry, but, I can't ignore what happened. I like you Seb...but I love Ollie- I think it's been there the whole time, it just took New York to bring it out' she replied timidly, but knowing that if she didn't say that, she never would have said it, and it was the only way that Seb could let her go.  
'So that's it then? That's it for us?' He snapped, and Zosia nodded.  
'I'm sorry' she whispered, and Seb turned towards her one more time.  
'I thought you were different Zosia March...' He said sadly, moving towards the door. He opened it, and then turned towards her, not making eye contact. 'I think you should go' he snapped. 'You'll realise your mistake at some point' he continued, sounding more and more bitter with every syllable. 'I'm just sorry you made it in the first place'. Zosia quickly stood and left the room and although she felt guilty, she was also relieved. It felt strange but she was happy that she didn't have to hide anything- she and Ollie were free.

As Zosia stepped back onto Darwin, she went into Elliot's office where Ollie was filling him in on some of the new techniques they had learned about, and when Zosia entered the office, his eyes lit up yet again. 'You ready?' Zosia smiled, and Ollie nodded, picking up his rucksack.  
'It sounds like you both had a marvellous time, I'll look forward to some demonstrations tomorrow' Elliot smiled.  
'See you tomorrow' Zosia and Ollie smiled as they left the ward together, hand in hand.  
'I know I'm already staying over, but shall we go and see a film tonight too?' Ollie asked, and Zosia smiled in response.  
'Yeah sure, as long as it isn't a chick flick' she retorted. 'I know you're partial, I saw you watching Bridget Jones' Diary on the plane' she smiled. Ollie smirked.  
'I was watching it for Mr Darcy actually', and Zosia raised her eyebrows as Ollie playfully nudged her before he continued. 'To get some tips on being a true gentleman that the women swoon over'  
'And Seb is Daniel Cleaver, I take it?' Zosia sniggered. 'And for your information, I don't swoon'  
'You so do' he grinned, and she laughed with him as he put his arm around her waist and they walked out of the hospital together. As they walked into the distance, Elliot left the hospital at the same time and watched on as team Oz walk off, and he wondered what had happened in New York for them to come back 'stepping out' together...

They didn't know it yet, but their new found love was written in the stars, and it was clear that a week could change everything for the better. And you know what they say...'when the sun goes down, the stars come out.'

 **A/N THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all those who have read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story! I know it's a short one but i will definitely be thinking about a sequel for this one (already got some early stage ideas, featuring more of Seb...). I hope you have enjoyed the last chapter, feel free to review, send feedback or send me any requests for stories.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **CArfwedsonFan91 xx**


End file.
